The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones
The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones is the first TV film based on The Jetsons TV series. It features a crossover with Hanna-Barbera's other defunct cartoon TV series The Flintstones. Premise The families of the Space Age and Stone Age collide after Elroy's new time machine sends his family back through time. When trying to return, they accidentally send the Flintstones and Rubbles into the future. Both of the families become instant celebrities in each other's eras, but the fame eventually leads to trouble. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters * George Jetson (Voiced by George O'Hanlon) * Jane Jetson (Voiced by Penny Singleton) * Cosmo Spacely (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Astro (Voiced by Don Messick) * Rosie (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Elroy Jetson (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Judy Jetson (Voiced by Janet Waldo) * Di-Di (Voiced by Brenda Vaccaro) * Rex Saturn (only time mentioned) * R.U.D.I. (Voiced by Don Messick) * Mr. Cogswell (Voiced by Daws Butler) * S.A.R.A. (only appearance) (Voiced by Janet Waldo) * Sentro * Henry Orbit * Fred Flintstone (first full appearance) (Voiced by Henry Corden) * Wilma Flintstone (first full appearance) (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Dino (only appearance) (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Barney Rubble (first full appearance) (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Betty Rubble (only appearance) (Voiced by Julie Dees) * Nate Slate (only appearance) (Voiced by John Stephenson) * Iggy Sandstone (only appearance) * Turk Tarpit (only appearance) (Voiced by Hamilton Camp) * Mac (Voiced by Don Messick) * Dan Rathmoon (only appearance) (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Talk Show Host (only appearance) (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Jet Rivers (only appearance) * Mr. Goldbrick (only appearance) * Orbitty (deleted scene) (Voiced by Diane Michelle) * Pebbles Flintstone (deleted scene) (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Bamm-Bamm Rubble (deleted scene) (Voiced by Don Messick) Locations * Earth ** Orbit City *** Spacely Space Sprockets *** Skypad Apartments **** Jetson home ** Bedrock *** Flintstone home *** Bedrock Picnic Grounds **** Slate vs. Tarpit Annual Picnic *** Rock Vegas **** Hotel Thunderstone * Slate's Rock and Gravel (only appearance) Objects * Visaphone * Fooder-Aca-Cycle * Elroy Jetson's Time Machine (only appearance) * Time Receiver (only appearance) * Bedrock Bulletin Vehicles * Space cars Cast Notes/trivia * This aired three days after the series finale, "Spacely for a Day". * "Nate" was the first name given to Mr. Slate during the 1980s, which also included The Flintstone Kids. * Dan Rathmoon is a parody of Dan Rather. * The male talk show host who Fred talks to, is a parody of Johnny Carson. * Jet Rivers is a parody of Joan Rivers. * The film includes the song "Bedrock Rock" sung by Jon Bauman. Errors * Despite the crossover, the world of the Flintstones had previously been fictionalized in "Elroy's Mob" and "A Jetson Christmas Carol". * Astro is heard saying goodbye to Dino at the end of the film, but the animators forgot to include the former. Home media * US: The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones DVD released by Warner Archive Collection on June 14, 2011. Quotes Category:Films